Forbidden Passion Part I: The Beggining
by PrettyGirlRocks
Summary: NEW UPDATE! Nathan was the It guy, all the girls wanted. He could have everything and everyone he wanted. Too bad he couldn't have the one he wanted most. A Brathan fanfic!Some brucas as well later on.
1. I'M GONNA UPDATE BUT I NEED UR HELP!

I NEED YOUR HELP!!!!!!

Hi everyone…wow it's been way way way tooo long…I'm almost embarrassed to even come back and write this. So much has happened in my life and idk I have obviously not been updating this story nor any of my stories. I just found out like a week ago that for months all my review alerts and anything having to do with fanfiction was going to my spam!!! Imagine my surprise when I realize that people are still reading my stories and reviewing them! For a while I thought no one was reading them anymore. So now knowing that you are in fact still reading makes me feel incredibly bad for not updating in forever. I started reading this story again and honestly I am sooo lost with it. I don't know what to do!!!! Part of me wants to revise the whole thing because there are horrible spelling errors and also I feel like I want to make it juicer and add some things and change the plot around a little……but the other part of me kind of wants to force myself to continue with what I have already done with this story. I really don't know which of these two ideas I should go with. All I know is that I want to please you guys because yall are the ones reading it. So I have decided to ask your opinions! Please tell me which one you would like for me to do and why in a review and I will make my decision by that and try to have something for yall to read for this story within the next week. Thank you for all that have read my story and left reviews! It is because of you that I have decided to continue on with it. As of now I am kind of leaning towards starting over, just because I think I can make it sooo much better! And for those of you who haven't read this story in a long while, it will give you a chance to experience this phenomenon all over again!!! And BETTER!!! Just a thought! Let me know what you guys want. Love you! ~prettygirlrocks


	2. Coming Back

**A/N: Oh my freaking Gosh I cannot believe I am going to write this whole crazy story over! But I am and I am soooo excited about it and I hope you guys are too!!! I want it to be really good and juicy and for the relationship to be really good and a little more complicated and not so easy to see through. Things will be a little different this time but always steamy! I will try to update at least once a week and not stop writing! Please continue this adventure with me and I really hope you will review and let me know if you like what is happening!!!! Love you guys and happy reading! ~prettygirlrocks**

*********************************

Chapter 1: Coming Back

By: PrettyGirlRocks

He had asked him to have dinner with him. At first Nathan had thought his dad had been joking. They never were the father/son bonding type and Dan Scott certainly wasn't your average dad. But there was something in the way his father looked at him that made him know something was up. To tell the truth he was a little nervous. He just couldn't think of any good news that his father could want to tell him which meant that this "dinner" was probably not going to be pleasant.

"So when did he say you were eating?" Peyton questions as she lounges at his computer desk, doodling on some drawing paper.

"In an hour," he mumbles. He is currently throwing his basketball up and down as he lies down on his bed. "I can't figure out what the hell it would be about," he lets out frustratingly.

She realizes that he is talking about the discussion that will inevitably follow the shared dinner and she really doesn't know what to say because she can't figure out what his dad would want either.

"Maybe he wants to talk to you about the upcoming season," she guesses but she already knows she's wrong. Because Nathan's dad wouldn't have to nor would he spend a whole dinner with Nate just to let him know that losing is not an option and being second best isn't either.

"Maybe not," he snaps and she looks up to see him frowning at her. She knows that he's getting frustrated so she knows what she has to do. So it's no surprise when she makes her way to his bed and straddles his waist, catching the ball midair and tossing it aside.

"Hey," she lets out and her voice is soothing as she rubs her hands over his chest. He calms a little just like he always does when he's like this and she's there. She's always there and he appreciates it more than he'll ever mention. "Calm down," she whispers as she leans down to kiss his cheek and he's even calmer now.

He watches her as she works her magic on him. She kisses his other cheek and then his neck and eventually she moves down to his mouth. He allows her to kiss him and touch him but when it becomes too much, he takes over. Like always.

He is removing her clothes before she knows it and it seems like he can't get his pants unbuckled fast enough. She watches him, hoping that he will get completely naked but he doesn't.

She doesn't know why this bothers her so much.

But she doesn't miss a beat and pretty soon she is on her hands and knees giving him the best blow job he's ever had in his life. He gets off real quick and plays around with her body a little, messing with her nipples and rubbing her pussy making her moan before he grows tired of it all.

"Thanks Peyt," He mumbles and it's sad that she feels pleased that he at least thanked her this time, even though she got nothing else in return.

But she smiles at him anyways. "What are friends for?" she says. It's ironic because they really are friends but then again they are something else as well. It's complicated.

She leaves after a while knowing that Nathans mood could change any minute now.

Especially since the dinner was nearing.

He almost has to drag himself down the stairs when the time comes. He doesn't know what to think of this situation at all and the fact that his father is sitting at the table with just a glass of wine makes him even more nervous. Because the food isn't out yet, which means food later; talk NOW.

It's dark in the dinning room but the grand house is usually dark in general. They were a kind of dark, cold family. He sits down at the opposite end of the big cherry oak table and waits patiently for his dad to start. It's not until his father finishes his cup of wine that he finally speaks.

"How are you?" He asked and Nathan stares openly at the man before him before finally answering him.

"I'm alright." Then as an afterthought he adds, "Why?"

"Oh no reason just wondering. I can't wonder about my son?" Nathan doesn't say anything, that is until he sees the smirk on his fathers face appear and his anger starts to get the best of him.

"Cut the shit dad what's going on?" He sounds a little riled up when he says this but he is honestly trying to keep his temper under control.

His father's smirk only deepens. "There's no need to get all riled up son," he replies calmly.

Nathan just looks at his father and after a little staring contest of sorts in which he stares at his dad and his dad smirks at him, he sighs. "Dad can you please just tell me what you wanna tell me? Cause its obvious there is something you wanna tell me cause we wouldn't be having dinner together if it weren't."

His father chuckles at this. "Well you certainly are smart when you wanna be son, I'll give you your credit." Nathan can't seem to find the humor in this situation at all and after some minutes Dan grows tired of his own games surprisingly and decides to cut to the chase.

"Alright son, you sure you're ready for this?"

Nathan nods.

"It's kind of crazy, brace yourself." He adds.

Nathan just motions for him to continue. Not trusting himself to say anything at the moment.

Dan opens his mouth to say something but then as if a bright idea pops into his mind he closes it suddenly. "I got a better idea," he says pulling out his wallet. "Why don't I show you?"

Nathan growls under his breath now clearly annoyed before mumbling an 'ok'. He ignores the comment his father makes about his temper and instead focuses on what his father takes out of his wallet.

It's a picture. He hands it to Nathan. And when Nathan looks down at it, he almost cringes because he is staring at a picture of his mother….and sister. He wants to look away but he can't seem to and it kills him because he hasn't seen them in so long.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he lets out and his voice sounds pained. Because he doesn't understand why his father would bring them up when he was doing so good at pretending they had not existed, pretending that the year away from them wasn't tearing him apart. That not knowing why they left in the first place wasn't making him lose his mind.

His father shakes his head with a grin as he lets his name out. "Nathan, Nathan, Nathan, contrary to belief I am not trying to hurt you in any way son…this is my way of telling you something."

"Telling me what?!?" he exclaims as he stands up from his seat and makes his way to the stairs because truthfully he doesn't want to remember and he doesn't wanna have this talk. It hurts too much.

"Telling you that they are coming back." Nate freezes mid-step.

"Coming back?" he turns around to question.

"Coming back," Dan repeats in a factual manner and just like that……everything changes.

**A/N: Reviews make me wanna update sooner! Haha! Sorry for such a short chapter! They will get longer! Hope you liked it though and please review! God Bless! ~prettygirlrocks**


	3. New Beginnings

**A/N: Alright people! As I promised, I am back!! I want to first give a special thanks to those of you who have PM me or reviewed for the story, that means the world to me, so thanks!! Please continue! Haha! Alright so I am super duper uber excited about this story and writing more of it and I really hope you guys love this chapter and review for it. It will be longer!! Alright I think that's all I have to say! Oh yeah, I am sooooo happy to have my beta reader back! Thanks Tamarindo for sticking with me! You are awesome! Ok! Happy Reading!**

Chapter 2:

By: PrettyGirlRocks

Beta: Tamarindo

"So they're coming back?" Peyton questions while trying to process the news that Nathan has just thrown at her. She's sitting in her computer chair, doodling, with her phone propped in the crook of her neck. Her webcam shows a perfect view of her downcast face and he almost feels like he is there with her, instead of watching her on his computer screen. The internet is crazy these days.

"That's what my dad said," he replies and a frown hits his face because he still hasn't quite processed the news of them coming back himself.

"When?" he watches as she looks up from her drawing for a moment and tries to figure out her current emotion, he can't. Then he finally processes her question and realizes he has no idea when his mother and sister are due back into his life.

"No fucking clue," he says with an exasperated sigh as he runs his free hand through his hair in frustration. "I can't believe this is happening Peyton. I never thought that they would come back."

She can't see him, but she knows he probably has his face in his hands and knows that this information is slowly tearing him apart. She shakes her head looking back into the screen.

"I wish you would have told me this sooner," she mumbles. She thinks maybe she could have done something yesterday when he first found out the news to calm him or something, but really she's just frustrated that she can't ever seem to cheer him up with words alone.

He doesn't answer her mumble and she's actually grateful, because if he would have said something smart like 'I just fucking found out Peyton jeez! God, I wonder why I ever tell you fucking anything!' she would have been hurt. So instead she asks another question.

"How do you feel about them coming back?"

Nathan looks up at the computer screen to see her green eyes looking back at him and it almost feels as if she's staring right at him. But he knows that she isn't because he doesn't do the whole webcam thing, he thinks it's kind of crazy.

How does he feel about them coming back? Wow, he doesn't really know. "Um….I don't know Peyton." He starts shaky. "My mom, I….I really don't know how to act when I see her. There are still a lot of not so nice feelings that I have for her, so I don't know how to act around her." She's grateful that he even gave her that much information because she knows how secretive Nathan Scott is. She knows how much he keeps bottled up, never telling anyone, so she's happy that he tells her something so personal. So she tries her luck with another question.

"And what about your sister?"

He stiffens a little when he hears this question because he's been thinking about that as well. How does he feel about his sister moving back home and coming back into his life, especially after so much has changed?

"I don't know how I feel about that," his voice is lower now, more vulnerable and Peyton notices the difference. "It's kind of overwhelming. I mean I haven't thought about her in so long and it was hard enough to get her off my mind and out of my life." He frowns shaking his head. "I mean I have a new life now! Who the hell do they think they are to just barge back into it! Every fucking thing is going to change now and I don't know if I want that!"

"I understand Nate. You have every right to feel this way." Peyton agrees and after Nathan's rant, starts to get a little frustrated as well. All the feelings of jealousy come back, because before his sister left, she was the one Nate has been closest to, not Peyton. And she is very afraid that it might go back to that once she's back.

"I kind of don't want her to come back either," he barely hears her whisper into the receiver. But he does, and the conversation automatically changes.

"I never said I didn't want her to come back Peyt," he corrects her and she hears a little anger in his voice. "I said I didn't think she had a right to barge back into my life and that everything was gonna change but, I don't know, contrary to what you thought I do miss her…a lot." He sighs. "I just don't know how to fucking act around her anymore! I'm worried things will be awkward and I'm just not ready to deal with it all."

"Oh, I see." Peyton pauses, before continuing." I'm just afraid that when she comes back, I'll be second best again."

He hates that she's getting all emotional because he doesn't handle emotional very well, so he does what he always does and goes on defense. "Well I don't know what you want me to say Peyton. You're a great girl, but Brooke will always come first."

This is the first time she's heard him say her name in a long time. She knows it shouldn't be, but it's like a slap in the face when he says this and it she feels like she's already losing him even though Brooke has yet to return. "I know," she whispers, because truthfully, deep down she did know. "It's just that we were getting so close and I was hoping maybe somewhere down the line…."

"Peyton you know I don't do the whole relationship thing," he cuts her off and hates when he hears the breath escape her because he knows that he's hurt her, but that's what he does. He hurts the people around him. "Besides, it would be a little weird, you and I being a thing." He chuckles a little and hears a small sob before the line goes dead. He looks up at the computer and see's that Peyton has covered her webcam, which means that she's most likely crying right now. He hates the cold monster he's become.

He's been at the Rivercourt for a couple of hours shooting hoops. Basketball is his way of getting out his frustration and needless to say, he has a lot of it, but the Rivercourt isn't where he usually comes to get it all out, because the Rivercourt is the territory of his enemy, Lucas Scott. They've been arch enemies for as long as he can remember and he doesn't think that will ever change. They're too much alike to ever get along. Both are territorial and dominant alpha males.

He comes to the Rivercourt because there's a chance that Lucas might see him there and he knows that it drives him crazy to see him on his turf. He jumps at any opportunity to get under his skin.

The two Scott's have competed in everything since they were kids; basketball, girls, popularity, even money, although Nathan was winning that category, hands down.

He hadn't seen the other Scott much all summer besides the random party and occasional Rivercourt meet and he knew that was all going to change within a matter of days. He looked up at the setting sun, wiping the sweat from his brow. Thursday was almost over and then he would have three days before school started back. To tell the truth, he wasn't dreading it so much because this was his senior year. He would rule Tree Hill High and he couldn't wait.

Then his mind wandered to another impending event. His mother and sister's arrival back in Tree Hill. He still had yet to talk to his father and find out exactly when they would be coming back. He's been avoiding Dan, not wanting to really talk about the crazy news with his sorry excuse of a father. Still, he couldn't believe they were coming back. He shot basket after basket while he thought about all the happy memories with his mom and sister. All the family Christmas's and holidays, all the times he had to take Brooke trick or treating, and with every memory he relives, he realizes that he's missed them more than he's been willing to admit to himself. He can feel himself starting to get emotional and basketball is no longer helping, so he gives up and heads home, ball in hand.

He manages to not think about all the crap in his life during the thirty minute walk home, but when he reaches the house, what he sees in the driveway makes all his buried thoughts come out full force.

There in the driveway, are his mother and sister. His heart skips a beat because he never expected to see them this soon and quite frankly he doesn't know how to react. They're in the process of moving their stuff back into the house and haven't spotted him yet, but his father, watching from the doorway with a glass of wine in his hand, has. He cringes when his father calls out to him and gasps when he watches his mother and sister turn to look at him.

It's obvious they're as shocked to see him, as he is to see them, but that shock is soon replaced with warm smiles and it's all a little too much for him to handle. He hears them call to him and before he realizes it, he's running in the opposite direction as fast as he can and has no idea where he's going. All he knows is he has to get away, now.

It doesn't surprise him when he ends up at Peyton's. He ran all the way back over to the other side of town and doesn't bother to knock as he barges through Peyton's front door.

He sees her lying on her couch watching a movie and she's not alone. He now remembers seeing Jake's dark blue Honda civic outside and kind of wishes he would have knocked before entering because it looks like he might have been interrupting something.

She sits up immediately removing her feet from Jake's lap and turns her attention to Nathan, looking completely worried.

"What's wrong Nathan? You look like you've seen a ghost." She says as she grabs the remote to pause the movie, filling the room with silence.

He's panting a little since he ran the whole way over without stopping. Jake gets up to get him a glass of water and he accepts it gratefully, taking a sip before he finally answers.

"They're back," is all he says and yet he's said enough. Her face blanches.

"Already?" she shrieks.

He just nods and Peyton runs her hand frustratingly through her blond curls. He's not the only one on edge anymore.

It's then that Jake clears his throat and both of them remember that they're not alone. Jake is staring at them in confusion and it's clear that he wants an explanation, one that he knows he'll never get.

He opens his mouth to say something, but before he even gets a chance, he's cut off by Peyton. "Jake, I'm sorry, can we continue this another time, Nathan really needs me."

He sighs before slowly nodding his head. Nathan wonders if Peyton can make out the disappointment in Jake's eyes and if she even realizes how much he cares for her and how much she's hurting him by always putting him first. Something tells him that she doesn't. He almost feels sorry for Jake, after all, Jake is his friend and teammate and he wants the guy to be happy; but then again he's too selfish to do anything about it. He gives Jake the nod before he leaves and then it's just the two of them.

"Are you ok," she asks him after a moment. He is standing in the middle of her living room and he still looks a little on edge. It's worrying her.

"Peyton I…I don't know what too do! This is all too much! I never thought they'd be back this soon and I don't know how to react." He lets everything he's thinking spill from his mouth and actually feels a little better afterwards.

"It's gonna be ok Nathan," he hears her whisper. She walks over to him, wraps her arms around him in a hug and he has to admit, it feels good. He lets her hold him and he feels some of the tension leave his body. He immediately feels bad for hurting her like he did earlier because now he knows that he doesn't deserve this wonderful girl that just wants to be there for him.

She kisses his neck and he whispers that he's sorry for hurting her earlier. She nods and immediately tells him that its ok and his heart swells a little at how forgiving she can be. And in that moment he thinks to himself that maybe one day they could be together. That just maybe, they could work on being in a relationship.

He doesn't leave her house until a couple hours later. For the first time in a long time they don't do anything sexual except make out a little. He feels indifferent about this. On one hand he's kind of excited to see if what they have, could maybe evolve into a full fledge girlfriend/boyfriend relationship, but on the other hand he knows that he's not the relationship type.

He looks down at his phone. Three missed calls from his dad. He knows he's in trouble. It's 2am and he's hoping to God that his father has already gone to bed so he won't have to deal with his attitude until the morning, but he doesn't know if that will work out because he doesn't have the best luck when it comes to his father.

Luckily though, it seems that God is on his side tonight because when he quietly enters his big house he's met with pitch black darkness. There is no sound and the only light on in the house is in his room, which he left on himself. He breathes a sigh of relief when he doesn't see his father sitting on his king size bed when he walks through the door of his bedroom.

Seeing his bed makes him realize how freakishly sleepy he is and he has the sudden urge to sink into his comfy bed and do just that, sleep. He runs his hand through his hair before walking into his bathroom and washing his face and brushing his teeth.

He comes out pulling his shirt off, throwing it to the side. That's when he hears a giggle.

At first he thinks he imagined it, but he knows he didn't. And when he starts to look around his room, he hears the giggling grow louder and knows exactly where it's coming from.

He swings his closet door open and sitting there in a giggling ball is his little sister. He tries to be angry, but seeing her like this just brings him back to so many years ago when she used to hide in his closet all the time. She had been way younger then, but there was something about seeing her like this again that just melted his heart.

"Some things never change," he mumbles as a huge smile plays across his face. And when she giggles again his heart swells.

"Nate!" She squeals as she jumps to her feet and leaps into his arms and his strong arms encircle her small body. "I missed you so much big brother," she tells him and he wonders why he ever thought that he wouldn't want her back in his life. He wonders how he made it this long without this girl by his side. And he knows in that very moment that he won't be able to survive if she leaves him again.

**A/N: Yay!!! I finally finished writing! Totally didn't plan for the chapter to end there but I just thought it was appropriate if it did end there! I really hoped you guys liked it and will review! We will get more Brooke and Nathan interaction in the next chapter I promise and I hope to have that one out very soon!! I hope you guys like how this is going so far and will review! Thanks for everything and God Bless! ~prettygirlrocks**


	4. Catching Up

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter! Big Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I am glad you all like it! I know a lot of you don't like the Peyton/Nate thing but it is all happening for a reason trust me! Hope you like the update and please review! The more reviews the quicker I update…and that is the truth! Happy reading and special thanks to my awesome beta reader, Tamarindo!!! **

************************

Chapter 3: Catching Up

By: Prettygirlrocks

Beta: Tamarindo

They wind up talking almost the entire night. They reminisce about the past and laugh at all the crazy predicaments they used to get into. Then Brooke starts to talk about this past year. Nathan doesn't know how to feel about this, although he tries to hide it. He missed an entire year of her life and he would never be able to get it back. She also talks about her experience going to an all girl school…this, of course intrigued him.

"An all girl school?" he asked her in disbelief. He couldn't picture his little sister going to a school where there were no boys.

"Yep," she replied as she flopped on his king size bed beside him. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"I just can't picture you, the girl who always had all the guys swarming around her, at a school for girls." He chuckled, picturing it in his mind and Brooke elbowed him before joining in.

"I guess it is kind of weird," she agreed. "But would you believe that I managed to get some action anyways?"

He blanches and it takes him a second to compose himself before he speaks. "What do you mean?" he manages to get out.

"Exactly what I said," she says, not noticing the look of fear her older brother is giving her.

"You're still a virgin right?" he blurts. And now she sees his fearful look and she giggles.

"There are other sexual things you can do besides actual sex," she giggles. "You of all people should know that Nathan."

He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair before lying back on his bed. "Spill."

Brooke tells him about how she and her roommate used to fool around sometimes.  
Needless to say Nathan is very surprised to hear this. He never knew that his little sister was so adventurous and comfortable with her sexuality. She also mentions something about her and her roommate pleasuring some guy. His sister, in an almost threesome! What a lucky guy, he thought to himself, before shaking his head and frowning. Did he really just think that? Shouldn't he be upset that his little sister has had sexual experiences?

Then Brooke told him about how much she had missed him. By this point all the tension, resentment and overwhelming feelings he felt regarding her are gone. Nathan feels the sudden urge to hug her and does. They end up embracing for a while until they say goodnight. It was a great night. One of the best that both of them had had in a while.

It's the next morning when Brooke makes her way to Nate's room. She had wonderful dreams and can't believe she got any sleep at all. She's so excited to be back and can hardly contain her happiness. She got up earlier than usual to make her brother breakfast and as she makes her way to his door and barges in, she wishes she would have knocked before just bursting in. The sight that she sees in front her, she could have definitely gone without seeing.

"Well this is awkward," she says in her usual cheery voice, before covering her eyes. "I made breakfast for you but you're already occupied….so I'll leave." She can't believe how embarrassing this is. She turns to walk out of the door, the tray of pancakes still in her hand. "It's good to see you again Peyton," she adds before escaping.

He can't help the chuckle that escapes when she disappears. He finds the situation funny. His little sister just caught him and her childhood best friend in a very compromising position. He looks down when he notices that Peyton is no longer giving him the wonderful blowjob she was just seconds ago.

"Why did you stop?" he asks confused, as he tries to push her head back down to his erection. Peyton shakes her head, looking up at him in horror.

"You really think I am going to continue blowing you off when your sister just walked in and caught us!" she whispers frantically.

"Why not?" She looks up, to see him shrug at her. "Why does it matter Peyton?" he chuckles after that.

"You don't even care that your sister just saw you getting a blowjob! Not even a little bit?"

He laughs at her question and it amazes Peyton that he's not creeped out or at least a little disgusted about this. "I think it's a little hot actually," he answers huskily.

She's shocked by his words. "Something is seriously wrong with you," she says. She's a little disturbed by Nathan's comment, but after only a moment's hesitation Peyton finishes sucking Nathan off until he cums, because after all, that's what Nathan wanted. And what Nathan wants, he always gets.

Nathan doesn't see Brooke again until dinner. Deb and Dan decided to have a family dinner, which amuses him because they haven't been anything close to a family in so long. Which is probably why the dinner has been silent for the most part. His mother served baked chicken, broccoli, rice, and rolls and even made cheesecake for dessert. Nathan hates baked chicken, but makes note that his mother did manage to make a cheesecake, which is one of his favorite desserts. He still can't bring himself to talk to her though; not yet.

The silence is finally broken and when it is, Nathan wishes that it hadn't been.

"So Nathan, I heard Peyton was over today," Dan says between chewing his broccoli and Nathan cringes because he knows that he wasn't supposed to have any company over on account of being grounded for being a dick and running away from his mom and sister yesterday.

He stutters, because he thought that he had actually gotten away with sneaking her in. He thought that they had been quiet. He doesn't want his grounding to be longer, so he tries to think of an excuse to get him out of trouble. That's when Brooke decides to speak up.

"Oh I'm sorry dad, I forgot to tell you. I asked Nate if he could invite Peyton over for me. I haven't seen her in forever and you know she used to be my best friend!" It even amazes Nathan how good of a liar his sister is. "I hope that's ok daddy. I don't want Natey to get in trouble on account of me." His heart swells when she uses her nickname for him and he's thankful for Brooke's help, even though he doesn't know why she put herself in the line of fire for him...

He watches as his father shakes his head. There's no doubt in his mind that his father is suspicious of Brooke's claim, but he does something surprising to both kids and drops the subject. Instead he brings up another subject.

"So Brooke, are you excited about starting Tree Hill in two days?" Nathan almost spits his food out because through all the excitement he forgot about this possibility.

"Brooke's going to Tree Hill? No way!"

"Yes way! Why not?" she exclaims back. She's a little hurt that Nathan doesn't want her to go to the same school as him.

"Because….you're too young!"

"I'm fifteen you jerk!"

"Alright you two that's enough!" She says it with such authority that they both stop immediately. She hasn't spoken since dinner started, but in this one moment it feels like things might be able to go back to normal….maybe.

"Now, why don't you want Brooke to go to school with you Nathan?" she asks as she tries to search his eyes. Nathan immediately averts his eyes and they're back to square one.

"The guys are gonna be all over her and I'm gonna have to play the big alpha male and defend her and crap and it's gonna be exhausting!" he explains.

"Well that's your job Nate, whether you like it or not!" Brooke intervenes. She sticks her tongue out at him and even though it's childish, it makes him grin a little.

"Just try to stay out of trouble. I really can't be up you're ass…"

"Up my ass?" Brooke questions with a little smirk and Nate grimaces.

"Language!" their mother shouts out and that ends the conversation.

He's playing a game on his Xbox when Brooke sashays into his room. "This not knocking thing is gonna become a habit if you don't try to correct it," Nathan says, his eyes never leaving the TV screen.

"Who said I want to correct it," she laughs as she sits beside him on his bed, throwing her feet in his lap.

"Well I figured after what you saw earlier today you might want to start knocking," he chuckles as he thinks back to earlier.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Oh, it's definitely something you haven't seen before sweetie." Her foot starts to play in his lap and he has to turn away from her.

"Remember that time I walked in on you in the shower? I saw it then!" she exclaims as she subconsciously digs her foot a little deeper into his lap.

"Again, sweetie, that was about nine years ago…things have definitely changed." His breath hitches and he immediately stands up moving away from her. Is it bad that he has a hard on? Is it disgusting that he might have gotten it from his sister? He tries not to think about that.

"So you and Peyton, huh?" he glances back at her to see that she's fully lying on his bed and he takes in how much her body as changed before processing her question.

"What about me and Peyton?" he questions.

"Well I saw you two…you know. So are you guys together?"

"No!" he answers quickly and he feels a little bad for it. "She's more like a friend…with benefits…but I don't know, maybe down the road…"

"Eww!" she exclaims and he looks over to her to see her face scrunched up in disgust. "You and Peyton…no! That's just not right!" she exclaims and he walks over to her with a smirk on his face.

"Oh really?" he asks as he sits down at the foot of his bed watching her.

She nods up at him and he chuckles for a moment.

"Oh, and who exactly is right for me Brooke? Come on tell me!" he asks as his hands find her sides and he starts to tickle her.

Brooke starts squirming and laughing uncontrollably. She can't believe that she didn't realize that he had something up his sleeves. She begs him to stop, in between giggles and when he finally does she lets out a breath.

Her hair is now a little messed up, but she still looks absolutely adorable to him. He leans down to whisper in her ear. "Would I look right with someone like you?" he squeezes her side with his hands and gets a little giggle out of her.

She squeals a 'yes' and it catches him off guard because he was only playing with her and he immediately backs away from her.

She giggles more as she sits up. "I was just kidding! Gosh, what do you take me for?!" She shoves him playfully before hopping off his bed and he can't believe he misunderstood.

She leans back in and places a chaste kiss on his cheek before skipping over to his door. "Thanks for staying in with me big brother!" she exclaims. The look of admiration in her face makes him look away from her again because he feels a little weird, just a little.

"I only stayed because I had to. I'm grounded, remember?" he mumbles before looking up at her.

She nods smiling. "But it still means a lot to me that you did. Night!"

She's gone after that and he's left standing there in his bedroom. He has a lot to think about needless to say, a lot of it having to do with the brunette beauty in the room next to his.

**

**AN: Alright I hope you guys liked this chapter. I am so sorry that it was late but I am going to try to get the 4****th**** one out ASAP which I am really excited about writing!!! I hope you liked this one! I feel like it was horribly written and I am sorry for that! A special thanks to Tamarindo because I know she is going to have to do some major spelling/ grammar changes with this one! Please review!! It makes me update sooner! And God Bless! ~prettygirlrocks **


	5. Making Up For Lost Times

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am sorry it has taken me like two weeks to update. I have been really busy lately and I also haven't been that motivated lately to update sadly due to lack of reviews. I think I got like five last chapter so thank you Tamarindo(my beta), ****ILoveZacEfron27, flipflopgal, Issybell91, Tanya2byour21, Marissa Davis, and Brucas True Love**** . Oh that was 7! More than I thought! Thanks guys! Seriously though please review for the story and let me know what you don't like and what you like please if you have time. It makes me happy and it encourages me to write more and sooner. Ok, on with the story! Excited about this chapter and I really hope you guys like it and see where I am trying to go with Brooke and Nathan this time around. Happy Reading! God Bless! And a special thanks to my beta Tamarindo! You are so awesome girl, thanks for everything!**

*************************

Chapter 4: Making up for lost Times

By: PrettyGirlRocks

Beta: Tamarindo

I run up the stairs after a grueling Saturday morning run. Whitey better be pretty fucking happy I'm giving up so much of my free time to make sure I stay in shape for the upcoming season.

I run my hand over my sweaty chest. I need a shower and quick! It's fucking gross to be so drenched in sweat. I turn the knob throwing ,y bedroom door open and who's inside? My little sister of course, she's going through my stuff like she used to and honestly I'm a little pissed.

I sneak up behind her and snatch her up by the waist holding her against my chest. I don't miss the yelp she makes in surprise of her sudden position.

"What do you think you're doing in my stuff?" I whisper huskily. I know she can feel my hot breath on her neck. She shivers.

"Um…" Her voice is low and I can sense a little panic. She knows she's in trouble.

My voice is a low growl when I say, "Brooke, you know you're not supposed to be in here without permission, let alone going through my stuff."

She shivers again. "I know," she whispers. And then suddenly she's bent over in front of me. "I should be punished," her voice sounds like a little girl's and I have to look down to make sure it's Brooke that just talked.

It is. She just stays there in her bent position in front of me. This is when I realize that my hand is around her waist and her ass is settled against my crotch.

Fuck me now.

She starts to wiggle and I have to move away from her, but my hand doesn't move from around her waist. I move her to my bed and tell her to lie down on her stomach.

She does as she's told and I get ready to give her her punishment. My hand draws back and gives her ass a smack. This is when I realize that my little sister is lying on my bed in only a pair of red panties and a red tank top that doesn't even cover her stomach.

Holy shit, what the fuck am I doing?

And why the hell am I still spanking her?

It's like my hands have a mind of their own, they're slapping down on her ass cheeks like they were meant to do just that. She yelps and screams uncontrollably until I have to bend down to cover her mouth.

"Take it," I growl in her ear before taking my hand away. She does as she's told and slowly I start spanking her again.

Something comes over me and before I can think twice my hands are pulling her red panties down until they're below her ass. I squeeze the soft flesh in my hands and I hear her sigh.

I'm such a sick fuck.

"Nathan," she breaths out my name and it makes my cock jump.

Holy shit!

She says it again and again and I almost lose it.

"Nathan, wake up!"

Huh?

*********

Nathan sits up in his bed and comes face to face with the beautiful girl he was just dreaming about.

Dreaming? Nathan runs his hands through his hair in frustration, _just a dream._ He then looks at his clock and curses under his breath. It's noon.

"Fuck, I missed my Saturday morning run. Dad's gonna kill me!"

"I won't tell if you won't," Brooke whispers with a wink. "Besides, mom and dad left really early to handle some business."

He lets out a sigh of relief before an image of Brooke bent over his bed runs through his mind.

What a fucking hot dream!

He grins at this thought and Brooke just watches him with a smirk of her own. "What were you dreaming about big brother?" she kinks her eyebrow as she stares at him curiously.

He shakes his head smiling, "Nothing," he replies, then as an after thought he adds "I should be asking you what the hell you're doing in my room."

She ignores him.

"I know you must have been dreaming about something Nathan, and it must have been good cause you were smiling like a little boy on Christmas morning, so spill!" she giggles wrapping her arms around one of his and tugging on it.

"No," he replies calmly. His eyes are already closed as he lies back down his covers forgotten. "Stop being so nosy," he whispers huskily.

Instantly she's on top of him and he doesn't even have time to think. "Spill!" she shrieks as she starts wiggling around and when he groans she quickly stops.

Her eyes are wide with surprise. "Ooooo Nathan!" she giggles and he runs a hand through his hair in frustration before placing it lazily on his sister's hip, which unlike his dream, is covered in blue jeans.

"You have hard on!"

She wiggles some more and he groans again before letting out in a strained voice, "Stop it Brooke! You're my sister for crying out loud. Stop fucking moving!" He grabs her waist stilling her and she smiles down at him.

"Sorry," she says all innocent like.

"I'm sure you are," he says shaking his head at the beautiful girl above him. "Now get off before something happens that you don't want to happen."

She wiggles again and Nathan has to close his eyes in pleasure."What if I don't want to get off Natey?" she lets out innocently. Then she bends down and he can feel her breath on his neck as she whispers, "You know you really don't want me to move."

Just then Nathan's cell goes off.

He gently pushes his sister off of him and moves to his desk to retrieve his cell phone. He's pretty sure he knows who it is and he's correct. "Hey Blondie, what's up?" he sounds happy to hear from her and this upsets Brooke a little.

Brooke moves off his bed and towards him because after all, she is nosy and she wants to hear just what her childhood best friend and her brother are talking about. She can hear the blond going on about something, Nathan just listens patiently. That's when she hears Peyton ask her brother to hang out with her today.

She panics.

"No Nathan!" she whispers getting his attention.

He turns around to her and rolls his eyes at her but she continues. "Please Nate, we haven't spent a single day together, just you and me. I miss you and I just got back. Can't you give me at least one day of your time," she whines. It's amazing how she can whine and whisper at the same time.

He continues to protest his little sisters plea until she hits him with those puppy dog eyes and he groans in frustration because he really can't resist her when she does that.

Fuck! And he really wanted Peyton to blow him off today.

"I'm sorry Peyt, I can't hang today, rain check?"

She's disappointed, but of course she still agrees to the rain check. They talk a little longer before they hang up.

"That was a fucked up thing you just pulled B," he grunts heading down the stairs in just his boxers.

He hears the girl behind him mumble a 'whatever' before following him downstairs.

"She gets you to herself all the time. It's time to share," she pouts.

He shakes his head at her childish antics; the steamy upstairs events are currently forgotten for the moment.

"Well, what does the little brat want to do today anyways?" he chides.

She huffs at this comment. "Just for that I'm not going to give you the treat I was thinking about giving you." This peaks Nathan's interest a little.

"What treat?" he questions as he watches his sister curiously.

"Doesn't matter you're not getting it."

He thinks for a moment before suggesting, "I could earn it back."

This idea kind of interests her.

"Maybe," she lets out. "You can start by making me breakfast, omelet please!"

He rolls his eyes at her before getting to work.

&&&&

He finishes the omelet in no time and Brooke is surprised that it's actually really delicious! Who would have known her big brother was a good cook?!

Then, she makes him take her to the mall.

&&&&

Her favorite store is Rue21 and she goes to town picking cute little tops, skirts, and dresses to try on.

"Wait here," she says and points Nathan to the chair in front of the dressing rooms. "I'll be right out," she throws him a wink before closing her dressing room door.

He shakes his head. He doesn't want to be here. He hates shopping.

It doesn't take her long until she comes out with her first outfit. It's a navy blue tank with silver jewels around the neckline with a jean mini skirt. He gives a cat call and she smirks happily.

"I guess you approve?"

"Me like," he replies in a Tarzan like way, earning another giggle from Booke. She skips back into the dressing room and comes back out within minutes. This time she is wearing a light pink halter with ruffles on the bottom and some skinny jeans. Her hair is thrown up in a messy bun, but she still looks amazing to him and he lets her know it. Her smile gets even wider as she returns to the dressing room for the third and final time.

She takes his breath away when she comes out the last time. She's wearing a fiery red club dress. It's very short and skimpy, but he'll be damned if he doesn't admit she looks sexy in it.

He makes a mental note to stop referring to his little sister as sexy.

He ends up buying all three outfits for her. He's such a sucker.

They've been at the mall all afternoon and just as they're about to leave, they run into Bevin Mersky.

He almost cringes because he knows that he'll have to converse with her now and he's not in the mood. Talking to that girl is like talking to a road cone. She skips up to him, shopping bags in hand and claps giddily.

"Nathan! It's so good for me to see you!" She jumps up and down and he rolls his eyes at her choice of words.

"Yeah you too I guess," he replies. He hears Brooke clear her throat beside him. He looks down to at her. She has her shopping bags on one arm and the other one is wrapped around his. He realizes what they must look like to Bevin.

"Bevin this is my little sister Brooke and Brooke this is Bevin, a cheerleader from Tree Hill High." He quickly gives the introductions not wanting there to be any confusion.

Bevin nods, her face scrunched up in confusion. "But you don't have a sister Nate."

"Yes, I do Bevin she just moved away last year and since you just moved here last year you guys never met." He wants to roll his eys at her but he doesn't.

She nods her head even though Nathan knows she still doesn't understand. She's a little on the slow slide. "Well how come she moved away?"

Brooke can feel him tense beside her. "Long story," Nathan mumbles uncomfortably before moving again towards the exit. "See you at school Monday Bev."

"Okay, see you Nate!" she yells after him.

He couldn't have gotten out of there faster.

&&&&

Back home they see a note on the counter left from their parents. _Gone to dinner. There is pizza money on the counter!_

Neither of them is too disappointed with the news that there won't be a family dinner.

Nathan orders the pizza while Brooke picks out a movie for them to watch. The pizza comes and Nathan puts some slices on a plate for both of them. He also snags some wine from their parent's mini bar and pours them a couple of glasses before lounging on the couch.

Brooke pushes play on the DVD player before turning off the lights and grabbing a piece of pizza. She lounges back on Nathan, her head resting on his chest before she takes a bite of her pizza.

"Wine, how romantic of you." She whispers jokingly before taking a sip of hers and putting it back. "Trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me?"

He rolls his eyes behind her. "You wish." Then he wraps his arm around her waist, holding her to him.

The credits for 'Bring it On' appear on the screen and Nathan groans. Of course she would pick a chick flick.

They watch in silence. Brooke pays close attention even though she's seen this movie countless amounts of time. He just pretends to watch.

His hand plays with her hip bone before moving over her tummy. Absentmindely he snakes his hand under her shirt and rubs her hot skin. She sighs and they both wonder when it became so normal for them to touch like this.

Caught up in the moment, he leans down and places a soft kiss on her neck. Brooke tenses at this gesture and tells him to stop. He mumbles an apology under his breath before his phone goes off in his pocket. Brooke reluctantly lets him up as he moves to the dining room leaving Brooke on the sofa alone.

"Hey Peyt," he greets running his finger through his black locks.

"So how was your day Nathan huh? Since you couldn't hang out I figured you must have had something important to do. So imagine my shock when I hear from a little birdie that you were at the mall earlier today with little Brookie."

She finishes her rant and Nathan rolls his eyes. "Are you being serious Peyton?"

"Fuck yes I'm being serious! You blew me off to hang out with your sister!"

"Do you hear yourself? You sound like you're freaking jealous of my sister."

"Well if you didn't bow down to her every wish all the time maybe I wouldn't have to be!"

This makes him mad. "You don't know a damn thing."

"I know that she's more important to you than me."

"Of course she is, she's my sister."

"Your sister that you practically drool over," she shrieks.

He growls at her then, "You fucking blond bitch."

He doesn't even bother to wait for her response before hanging up.

He's so pissed off he doesn't even bother going back to the movie with Brooke. He heads straight upstairs and shuts the lights off before stripping down to his boxers and climbing into bed.

He can't fall asleep so he ends up just laying there, staring into the dark.

&&&&

It's probably an hour later when he hears his door creek open. He hears footsteps before he feels the extra weight on his bed. Soft small arms wrap around him from behind and he immediately sighs.

"You never came back to the movie," she whispers, her warm breath hitting his neck.

"I wasn't in the mood anymore," he says huskily.

"Peyton, right?"

She feels him nod in front of her. "What did she do now?"

He pauses for a moment and he doesn't know why, but he starts to answer her. "She's just getting on my nerves and she's so fucking jealous of you, I can't stand it!"

"Me!" Brooke exclaims. "Why me?"

"Cause she thinks you mean more to me than she does. Which you do, but she doesn't understand that I think of you guys differently. You're my sister."

It's silent then before Brooke whispers. "I am your sister."

He nods. "Yeah and then she says that I practically drool over you. I mean," he pauses before, lowering his voice. "I'm a guy and I'm not blind. I know you're my sister, but I can fucking appreciate the fact that you're one of the hottest girls I've ever seen, can't I?"

A smile appeears on her face. "Yes," she whispers pulling him closer to her. "And even though you're my brother, I can appreciate the fact that you're one of the hottest guys I've ever had the fortune of knowing, can't I?"

"Yes."

Silence. They had basically just admitted out loud to each other that they were hot for each other. Talk about awkward.

"But Brooke," Nathan breaks the silence, turning around in her arms to face her. Hazel eyes meeting blue, in a long stare. "Even though we both are….attracted to each other," it was weird saying that. "You know nothing can happen between us or anything, right? I mean you are my little sister and…yeah…its just not…right."

"I know," she agrees, her face solemn. She leans up and places a chaste kiss on her his cheek. "I better get in my own bed before mom and dad get back."

She leaves his bed and walks to his door, pausing in the doorway. "Nathan?" she calls, staring at him from her position.

"Yeah?" he answers as he watches her from his pillow.

"You're a great big brother," she says with a smile before walking out his door and down the hall.

He closes his eyes, a look of contentment on his face, "And you're a great little sister Brooke," he mumbles.

But still he can't help but wonder…..what if?

******

**A/N: Yay, I hope you guys liked it! Please review! Decided to make this story a three part story because otherwise it would be super long! I am going to try my best to get a chapter out every week for this 1****st**** half of the story which will be about 15 chapters long! Then I will take a break before I start the second part of the story! You guys are definitely in for a treat! Stay with me and please review! God Bless! ~PrettyGirlRocks**


	6. First Day

**A/N: Hey everyone, I am sorry that it took me so long to update! I know I said every week but I am just going to go ahead and say that it will probably be every other week. I will try my best to update every week though. I really hope you like this chapter. I beta'd it myself just because I wanted to get it to yall asap but I wanna give a shout out to my beta Tamarindo. You're awesome! Thank you to all the people that reviewed! It really means a lot to me. **

*******************************

Chapter 5: First Day

By: PrettyGirlRocks

Beta'd: Just this once by me.

It was Monday morning before they knew it. The sun brightly lit up the sky, erasing all the remnants of the moon just as all of the interaction between Brooke and Nathan had been forgotten overnight.

There were no naughty dreams of incest occupying Nathan's mind thankfully. And when he rubs the sleep out of his eyes and stares at the picture of Brooke and him on his desk, he wonders if he made up his attraction for her.

He has the water running in the shower in no time and takes a quick one. There is no need to masturbate this morning so it doesn't take as long, although he does spend sometime on his abs. He's a proud man. He also washes his hair with a shampoo that gives his hair a piney minty fragrance.

It's still summer so he doesn't wear the usual Ravens hoodie. Instead he throws on a dark blue wife beater and some black basketball shorts. He is the epitome of sexy, and he knows it.

He looks himself over in the mirror for a while and smiles. He's glad he decided to get that earring Skills talked him into getting because it really just brings his whole look to another level. He doesn't just look sexy but he looks a little…dangerous. And girls love dangerous guys. In truth, that was exactly what Nathan Scott was.

He makes it out of his bedroom with his backpack and Forces in hand before he realizes that it's a little bit earlier than he thought. Brooke is still asleep and the whole house is dark. The clock in the hall reads 5:00 and he realizes he has a little over an hour and half before school starts. He just rolls his eyes and continues down the hall, past his sister's bedroom, and down the stairs to the kitchen in hopes of grabbing some coffee and maybe a bagel.

He makes it to the kitchen and wonders how he could have missed the low sizzling sounds let alone the wonderful smell of bacon and eggs, but he did. He's just not used to having someone in the kitchen actually cooking in the morning because his mother hasn't been there for a year. He doesn't know quite how to feel about this but he does know one thing, he's pretty fucking hungry right now.

His mother looks up from the stove her blond hair in a messy ball, and smiles so warmly at him that it melts his heart. She looks a little tired he notices but she still manages to look happy. He wonders if it's all an act.

He gives a small wave and a mumbled 'morning' before dropping his book bag to the floor and sitting down at the counter before the stove. He studies his mom as she cooks and notices the small changes in her. She looks a little thinner which would be a good thing if she wasn't already on the thin side. She also seemed to have aged just a little bit, but never the less she was still a beautiful women.

He wants to say something to her but he can't think of a single thing. He hates how awkward he's become around his own mother and takes this time to put his Forces on.

"Where is your sister?" he hears his mother question and the sound almost scares him because it's been a while since either of them have spoken.

"Um, sleep." He stutters as he runs his fingers through his hair, glancing up the stairs. "It's not really time for us to be leaving yet."

"Yes I know but it's your sister we're talking about. Do you know how long it takes that girl to get ready sometimes?" She lets out and he actually smiles at her comment.

"Yeah, you are right about that." And as if on cue, water starts running from upstairs. They both start laughing but as soon as his mother touches his shoulder he stops, immediately tensing.

"Sorry," she mumbles and she hates that she ruined the moment. Things almost seemed like they used to be for a moment. But now the silence is back and she has to find a way to break it.

"So I see you got some new shoes honey."

He cringes when he hears her call him 'honey' because he almost thinks that she doesn't deserve to call him such a loving name like that anymore because if she loved him, she wouldn't have left. But he tries to hold these thoughts in.

"Yes," he answers watching his mother turn off the stove and plate the eggs and bacon. "I'm always getting new shoes….gotten about 36 new pairs since you've been gone, three a month."

She shivers as she stares back into the angry eyes of her son and wonders how many other moments she has missed in her son's life. Her lip starts to quiver and she silently prays that she can hold it together because she really doesn't want to break down in front of her eldest child.

"Please understand that I never wanted to leave you Nathan."

"Then why did you?" Nathan growls back. "Why did you leave me here with that monster?" she watches as his fist clench and wishes she could take all his pain away.

"It's very complicated honey," he cringes again at her choice of words. "I'm sorry."

"Why don't you just tell me mom!" he exclaims and his voice is full of passion, full of confusion, frustration, and sorrow.

That's when she sobs. "I can't Nathan." She touches his face with her hand but he turns away from her. "Please understand," she whispers as she makes her way to his side of the counter. She grabs his chin in her hand making him look up at her. "I've missed you son," she whispers and something in her eyes just makes Nathan snap.

He's hugging his mom just like he did when he was a little child and he can't explain how wonderful it is to be in his mother's arms again. "I missed you too mom, please don't ever leave me alone again and please don't take Brooke away, I can't take it!" he lets out and his mother just cradles his head like she used to and reassures him that they won't ever leave him again.

"When we leave again, you will come with us, I promise."

He just nods his head and tries to make himself believe his mothers words.

She promised that when they leave again he will be going with them and this provides some comfort for him; but then he wonder why his mother sounded so sure that they would be leaving again. It was all a matter of when.

"Ahem." Someone clears their throat behind them and they break apart from their embrace to stare at the beautiful brunette standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Sorry to interrupt the 'leave it to beaver' moment but we have to leave soon Nate or we're gonna be late." Brooke let out dryly. Nathan had a feeling the little minx wasn't sorry at all.

"It's ok honey. Wow that time went by so quickly. Good morning, I hope you had a good night sleep." Deb lets out as she embraces her daughter lovingly. "I made breakfast for you and your brother; I was hoping we'd have time to have breakfast together."

"Food, goody!" the brunette let out as she skipped to the stove grabbing a strip of bacon from the platter and popping it in her mouth. "Mmm yummy," she exclaimed before making her way to the fridge. "Where's the orange juice?" she let out tilting her head to the side until she spotted it on the top shelf. "There you are!" she exclaimed, reaching up on her tippy toes and grabbing it from the shelf.

It was this action that made Nathan take in Brooke's attire. She was wearing a light pink shirt that came off of her shoulders, much like the one she got when shopping except this one didn't have ruffles and it showed a little of her flat stomach. She was wearing this with a dark jean skirt and some pink heels. Those naughty dreams come flooding his mind like a tidal wave and he almost looses it.

"Do you want some Nate?" she asks, looking as innocent as ever. And Nathan has to look down at the Orange Juice in her hand to realize what she is offering him.

He had barely heard her, but was glad he did because it put an end to his current gawking. "Um, no" he said looking away from the beauty in front of him instantly.

"Um, mom" he says looking at his mom with a frown, "You can't seriously let her go to school like that!" he finishes, eyeing her briefly and motioning toward her current wardrobe.

Brooke looks at her brother absolutely shocked. "There's nothing wrong with the way I'm dressed!"

"Where's the other half of that skirt? You look like a freaking prostitute." He says and he can feel his temper rising.

"Oh my gosh, your being such a retard!" she yells moving away from him abruptly. "My skirt is even longer than the cheerleading skirts." She says matter of factly.

"Oh big whoop!" he yells back sarcastically. "The cheerleaders might as well not even have skirts, not that I'm complaining", he added thinking about the hot girls and she just frowns at this.

"Exactly so don't complain about mine!" She puts the orange juice back in the fridge, grabbing some more bacon, and heading toward the door with her blue glitter bag in hand which definitely did not count as a book bag.

"Mom!" he protests again.

"Alright you two, that's enough" she says calmly but with force. "Nathan I never tell you what to wear," she pauses giving him attention. "So you don't tell your sister what to wear," she finishes.

"That's because I don't dress like a whore!" he yells.

"Discussion is over!" She brings her cooked food to the table and sits down. "Now eat." She says pointing at the plates of bacon and eggs.

Nathan just shakes his head. "I have to go," he lets our before picking up his book bag and storming past his sister.

Brooke looks at her mother as she stares down at the food that she had gotten up early in the morning to fix for her children. She'd wanted them to know she still cared.

"I'm sorry mom," Brooke lets out as she follows her brother out the door and to his car.

Deb listens to the click of the door. "Alone again," she sighs sadly as she picks up her fork and eats some of the eggs. But she has to admit it did feel good to have to interfere in the arguments again. Things would get better now she was sure.

************************

The siblings drive along in silence. Both are too stubborn to break the ice. Finally Nathan speaks up, but it isn't very nice what he says.

"That was a very shitty thing you did back there" he says, not once looking at her, his eyes were glued to the road in front of him. "You know that outfit is way inappropriate, especially for a freshman!"

She looks over to her brother. "Why do you care so much?" she asks puzzled as to how something she wore could affect her brother so much.

He finally takes his eyes off the road for a second to glance at the brunette sitting beside him in his black convertible. "Brooke I just don't want you to get hurt," he says returning his eyes to the road again.

"I won't Nate, I'm strong and independent. I don't let people in easily, believe me. I'm a big girl now; I can take care of myself." She half whines.

"I know you're a big girl now Brooke" he replies. _Believe me, I know. _"But that doesn't change the fact that I'm your big brother and I'm going to always want to protect you, and looking like that I'm probably going to have to. I'm sorry if that bothers you." He finishes looking down for a second, and then back at the road.

"It doesn't bother me." She replies slowly. She slides her hand slowly on top of his hand that had been resting beside him, giving it a squeeze. "I want you to be there for me…always." She finishes not letting go of her brother's hand.

He smiles clearly pleased by her words. "Good, because I'm not going anywhere." He says lifting her hand slowly to his mouth and placing a soft kiss on it. She smiles at his sweet gesture.

"Now what were you saying about the way I look? I must look pretty damn good huh?" she nudges his shoulder playfully.

"No comment," he chuckles and she groans giving a small pout.

"I bet you're all hot and bothered because of me," she whispers, "You so want me," she continues, biting her lip cheerfully.

He sighs running his hand through his ebony locks. He had gorgeous hair. ( his hair like it was in season four.) She just sits there admiring her brother, there was no doubt about it, he was the most handsome guy she had ever laid eyes on.

"I love it when you do that" she lets out daringly.

He looks at her puzzled. "Do what Brooke?"

She smiles at him, a blush creeping up on her face. "Run your fingers through your hair, like that. It's so pretty." She says in complete admiration.

He laughs at her shyness. "Why thank you," he replies.

There is a pause. Brooke knows what she wants to ask but she hesitates for a moment before deciding it's silly and just comes out with it. "May I?" was all she says.

He looks at her momentarily, a smile creeping up on his face. "If you want to." He replies his blue eyes back on the road. They were only a couple of blocks from school.

She turns her body so that she is facing the side form of her brother and slowly moves her hand up to his gorgeous locks, and brings it down to meet with the beginning of his hair. She slowly runs her fingers through each soft strand, pausing sometimes to swim in the pleasure of it.

"Feels so good," Nathan lets out closing his eyes.

She's surprised by his reaction, but for some reason it makes her want to continue. "Really?" she asks. "It smells really good," she lets out inhaling and he smiles. "Do you like it?" she was kicking herself mentally for asking the last question.

But surprisingly he nods his head slowly as she continues ravishing through his soft hair.

Then she gasps. "Oh my gosh Nathan when did you get that earring?" she exclaims and he immediately relaxes after realizing that nothing was wrong.

"You like?" he questions as he feels her warm hands ghost over the little stud in his right ear.

"Very much," she whispers in his ear brushing her lips over it. "You have no idea the things I wanna do to you right now."

"Down tiger," he chuckles as he playfully pushes her away. "You don't wanna get mixed up with a guy like me," he lets out and all playfulness is gone.

"Really?" she questions as she stares at his profile, trying to read his blue eyes with her hazel.

"Yes," is all he says but she has never been one to back down from a challenge.

"I think I'll have to find out what you mean by that big brother," she lets out.

As they near the school parking lot she brings her hand down and turns straightforward in her seat and all their previous playful banter and actions are ceased. He immediately misses the feeling he had feeling her hands through his hair, it was almost tantalizing.

He pulls the convertible in its parking spot, which to her is the best parking spot out of the whole lot. She always knew her brother was popular, but perhaps he was Mr. Popular.

"Here we are," he lets out as he turns off his car. "You ready?" he asks the beauty beside him. She doesn't reply, only stares straightforward motionless. "Brooke...If this is about the clothes thing, you know you look gorgeous in whatever you wear, come on."

"I'm just worried they won't like me" she says turning to her brother for the first time since they entered the parking lot. "I don't think I can take it if they don't like me." She shakes her head in fear as she talks.

"Don't worry Brooke, they will like you, I promise." He squeezes her shoulder for encouragement. "Believe me, you're not unlikable. I'm sorry it's absolutely impossible" he lets out a laugh to add to the ridiculousness of the fear. "Now I have to go but I think you should have some classes with Peyton so you'll know someone at least."

She's a little mortified that she will have classes with Peyton especially since she thinks the blond might not like her very much anymore but she is even more mortified that Nathan won't be accompanying her. "You won't be with me?" she asks in almost a whimper.

He shakes his head, "Senior, remember?" He finishes. "Now I have to go," He says getting out of the car abruptly. "Be good."

She nods. "I'll see you later right?" Brooke asks hopefully.

"Maybe at lunch and after school at the gym, you said you're trying out for the cheerleading team right?"

She nods with a little grin on her face.

He returns her grin as he slowly walks away. "I'll see you then." She can already hear his name being called.

"Hey B" comes the voice of her childhood best friend.

She turns around abruptly to run up to her. "I'm so glad you're here, you've got to be like my guardian angel or something." She said hugging the girl then she remembers the previous events between the two of them. "I hope you're not mad at me for taking Nathan the other day but you get to spend time with him all the time and I just came back and I just wanted to spend time with my big brother….."

Peyton laughs at her. "You're so dramatic Brooke! Come on you got people to meet. Love the outfit by the way." She adds as they enter the school arm in arm. Apparently all was forgiven and forgotten and Brooke was extremely thankful for this. She didn't realize how much she missed her best friend until now.

People call Peyton's name left and right as well which was odd since she was just a freshman and she had seniors calling her name. Brooke guessed she should have known this since her brother slept with her and kind of had some kind of relationship going with her though he would never admit it.

"Hey people's I want you to meet Brooke Davis, my bestest friend in the whole world." She yells loud enough for everyone in the hallway to hear.

"HEY BROOKE!" came a chorus of screams.

She waves shyly as they continue to walk down the hall to the office where she gets her schedule. During the whole trip she can hear people whisper things about her. Brooke was used to girls hating on her and could careless, she already had a girl best friend and that one was enough for her. The boys comments put a smile on her face though, not that she wasn't used to boys thinking she was hot, she was just happy that she hadn't lost her touch.

"I think that this is the start of a great day, P. Sawyer" she whispers as she continues her waves to the passerby's.

*****************

**Yay I finished! Some of the dialogue might seem familiar to you because it is just the revised part of some of my old chapter. I did like my old work lol. I just have to change some things, a lot of things! Lol but I really hope you guys liked his chapter and I really can't wait to write the next one and really the next next one, cause it's gonna be really good! Please review, it inspires me to update sooner! Love all of you! Tootles ;) **


End file.
